


A Single Moment

by wckdflares



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, I found this in my drafts from like five months ago so whoops, M/M, Newt and Thomas are kids, Short, The Fever Code - Freeform, Thomas has a crush on Newt, kinda sad undertones, soft, yeah this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares
Summary: Thomas has a moment with best friend, Newt.





	A Single Moment

It's these moments when Thomas thinks the world might not be so horrible or miserable after all. Sitting in his dark room on a pile of blankets, hand in hand with his best friend. Maybe someday the world will okay again and if it isn't, he’ll always have these memories. At least that's what he tells himself. 

He’s thirteen years old and has known Newt for six of those years. Newt is a year and seven months older than him and in the past year, grown a few inches taller. His very blond hair is a little too long and sometimes covers his brown eyes. He doesn't like to admit it, but he's a fast runner, almost as fast as Minho. He only bites his nails when he's nervous and tends to raise his eyebrows, rather than rolling his eyes when he’s annoyed. He’s the sweetest but is also as sarcastic and witty as Minho. Newt also has a little sister. 

Thomas remembers and keeps track of all of this because he knows soon Newt won’t. He won't even know his own name for a few days. He’ll have to rediscover all of this on his own. And Thomas will be watching. On a screen and right there in front of him. Newt will forget him and that's what hurts the most. 

Sometimes Thomas wonders if Newt does the same for him. Stares at his own brown eyes and frizzy hair. Pays attention to the fact he talks a little too much, rambles when he’s nervous. And he asks so many questions to the point where it aggravates their most patient teachers and nurses. Thomas wonders if Newt is as infatuated with him as he is with him. 

Thomas is pleasantly surprised he hasn't said something stupid since their conversation drifted off. Newt begins to trace his thumb around his palm and Thomas feels like his heartbeat is magnified in the small bedroom. 

Thomas already misses this. Newt stopped holding his hand around the others when he got tired of Minho and Alby’s teasing. He had stopped giving Newt platonic kisses on the cheek in front of the others after seeing how much it embarrassed him. Around the same time, Thomas didn't mean the kisses in a platonic kind of way. 

”Thomas, I think I have to go now.” Newt suddenly speaks. He still hasn't lost his thick accent throughout the years, despite being the only one in the whole facility to have one. 

Thomas doesn't want him to go, but he knows Newt is right. Wicked has to know somehow that Newt and the others like to sneak out of their rooms at night. They shouldn't push it.

Thomas sighs as he reluctantly lets go of his hand and kisses his left cheek for a goodbye. Newt flinches slightly. Thomas goes to kiss his other and somehow lips go to Newt’s instead. 

It was nothing, barely a kiss. His lips only brushed against Newt’s for a few seconds, but it was long enough for Thomas to feel something. Something he doesn’t know how to express or describe considering he’s never felt it before.

He expected it to be no different from kissing Newt’s cheek, but it was. In ways, Thomas wasn't quite sure right then, but he knew that he definitely wanted to do it again. And again. Thomas began to think about Newt kissing him back and it lasting for longer. So much longer. 

”Why’d you do that?” Newt interrupts his thoughts. His voice is rushed and obviously nervous sounding. Thomas can't see the boy’s face in the darkness that well, but he’s pretty sure Newt’s blushing. He can definitely feel his own face burning. 

”I wanted to.” Thomas cringes as the words leave his mouth, but it's the truth. ”I have for a while, I think.” 

”Wow...” Newt whispers. Even in the darkness, Thomas can make out the small smile creeping on the boy’s face. Newt leans towards him and in that second, Thomas is sure he’s going to kiss him back. 

Newt ends up kissing the spot beneath Thomas’s ear, on his neck, as he wraps his arms around him. In a hug. 

His thin arms hold him tight for a few moments. Thomas returns his embrace, slightly disappointed, but not too much considering he can literally Newt’s heartbeat against his chest. 

He lets go and quickly pecks Thomas’s cheek. 

”Goodnight, Tommy.” And then he's gone. 

Thomas lays in her bed reliving every second of that five-minute encounter. He wonders what Newt thought of it or if it didn’t mean anything to him. He decides Newt had to have felt the same thing he did. 

Thomas doesn’t have to worry up getting teased about this by Teresa or Minho or anyone else, because he knows Newt won’t tell anyone.

That moment in the darkness belongs to them and only them. It's a memory Thomas will always think about when Newt seems to be a thousand miles away. That kiss, whether it be the only one shares with him, Thomas will always have it. No matter what.

Wicked might steal that small beautiful memory away from Newt, but Thomas will be there, in the end, to remind him of it, with a cure for the Flare in hand once this is all finally over and the world is back to normality. When Newt is finally safe from the illness and Thomas will never have to worry about him catching it ever again. Newt can be with his sister again too. Thomas would give Newt anything in their destroyed world. 

Thomas also decides to not even consider anything else besides Wicked finding a cure because he really can’t handle any other possible outcome for him and Newt besides the happy one he has already dreamed up. He refuses to let his Newt join the staggering statistic of deaths from the Flare virus.


End file.
